


All I Need Is You

by Seblainer



Series: Moving On Trilogy [3]
Category: In a Heartbeat (TV 2000)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: It's Graduation Day, and Jamie has a surprise for Caitie.
Relationships: Jamie Waite/Caitie Roth
Series: Moving On Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208880
Kudos: 2





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own In a Heartbeat or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.

Fandom: In A Heartbeat  
Title: All I Need Is You  
Characters: Jamie Waite and Caitie Roth  
Pairing: Jamie/Caitie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: It's Graduation Day, and Jamie has a surprise for Caitie.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own In A Heartbeat or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 1,375 without title and ending.

Moving On Trilogy: # 3: *All I Need Is You* One-Shot:

Jamie had set everything up in advance. He'd spoken to the principal at his new high school, and explained his plan. Thankfully, the man had agreed to help, and he'd gotten his diploma a few hours earlier than the rest of the school. Once he'd gotten his diploma, he'd thanked the principal, and then taken off to change and leave.

He'd hugged his mother, told her that he loved her, and would call her later, after he went to see Caitie. She'd wished him luck, and he'd packed a bag and then left. The four and a half hour flight from Tallahassee to Los Angeles seemed to zoom by, or maybe it was just his excitement at seeing Caitie again, and knowing what he had planned for them.

Either way when he arrived in Los Angeles, Jamie called Hank. He'd informed all of his and Caitie's friends of his plan. Hank had agreed to hang back at his place, while Val and Tyler left with Caitie for the Graduation early. There was still two hours before Hank was due at the Graduation hall, so Jamie was cutting it close with his arrival.

He met Hank at the airport, hugged his friend, and they were off to Hank's house. "It's good to see you, Hank. Thanks for picking me up, and letting me get ready at your place. Caitie has no idea what I've got planned, and I don't want to ruin the surprise. I don't want her to know that I'm here until her name is called to get her diploma, and I'm cheering the loudest."

Hank nodded. "I'm glad you're here, man. It hasn't been the same without you around, and we're all happy to help keep Caitie distracted until you're ready for her to know that you're here. I guess congrats are in order. When you told me your plan to propose to Caitie on Graduation Day, I thought you were nuts. First, you were giving up your own Graduation. After that, you were flying back over here to propose."

He shook his head a little. "You guys are both really lucky to have found the person you love. So, I'm happy to do everything that I can to get you to the Graduation. I'm definitely not gonna miss the look on Caitie's face when you ask her to be your wife." He smiled, and then pressed the gas gently when the light turned green.

They were on the way to his house. Fifteen minutes later, they exited the car and went into Hank's house. After quick greetings between Jamie and the Beechams, he excused himself and went to shower and change. He took a quick shower, dressed in a nice button-down shirt and some slacks, and then it was time for him, Hank and his parents to go.

They got to the Graduation hall with half an hour to spare since traffic was crazy, and located the section for the Beecham's and Jamie. The three of them took a seat and chatted quietly, while Hank left them and went to meet up with the others. The ceremony would be starting soon, and they were all excited to share this day with their friends and families.

The Laniers, the Roths, and the Connells were seated behind them, and he hugged each and every member of his friend's families, and his girlfriend's family. They were all excited for the Graduation, but they were also excited for Jamie's plans. The lights dimmed a bit, and they all sat down as the speeches started. The first two hours consisted of speeches and giving out awards.

The third hour contained a special guest speaker which caused Jamie, the Beechams, the Laniers, and the Connells to all laugh, when they saw Alex get up on the stage even though his main purpose was to spread the word about all the good that was being done at the EMS station.

After Alex's speech, it was time to call out the names and hand out diploma's. The graduating class consisted of three hundred students. So it was going to take maybe an hour or so. The list of names started, and everyone sat up to pay attention as the names were called, cheering when they knew the name that was being called.

"...Hank Beecham..."  
"...Tyler Connell..."  
"...Valerie Lanier..."  
"....Caitie Roth..."

As soon as Caitie's name was called, Jamie screamed out her name. He made sure to yell the loudest, as he wanted to get his girlfriend's attention. "GO CAITIE!" His voice drowned out the cheers of everyone else, but he didn't care. The shocked and happy look on her face was just what he had wanted to see. Now, they just had to wait until the last of the names were called out, and the diplomas were handed out.

Once everyone had gotten their diploma's and returned to their seats, the principal gave a moving speech, and then a smile came to his lips. "There is one more thing we have planned. A little something special for a special someone. Caitie Roth, please return to the stage. There is someone here who would like to speak to you," he said, and then looked out at the crowd and to where Jamie sat, and nodded, which let him know to come up.

Jamie smiled, walked to the front of the hall, and then made his way up the stage to where Caitie stood. The smile on her lips made his breath catch in his throat for a few moments. It always did. Now hopefully, she would agree to be his wife, and they would get to choose where they wanted to live.

It wasn't long before he stood right next to Caitie. He took both of her hands into both of his. When the principal handed him the microphone, he laughed, released one of Caitie's hands, and then thanked him and took it. He squeezed her hand, and then reached into his pocket with that hand and pulled out the ring he'd bought.

"Caitie Amelia Roth, you've been my best friend since I moved to Los Angeles. You've been the best thing in my life. Someone who could always make me feel better when I was upset or depressed. You let me rant when I needed to, or were just there when I needed someone to listen. You have been the best girlfriend and partner I could ask for. So, will you make me a happy man and be my wife?"

Jamie opened the ring box, and after he adjusted the microphone and ring, he held it out to her and waited to see what she was going to say. He liked the sound of the surprised gasp that left her lips at his proposal. When she nodded, he smiled and then quickly slipped the ring onto her finger, which meant they were now engaged.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Jamie. All I've ever wanted is you. All I need is you." She said, and then the two of them kissed. Their voices echoed off the walls of the Graduation hall, as they spoke into the microphone, but the loudest sound in the room now, was the sound of cheering that came from their friends and families.

"All I've ever needed is you, too. I love you, Caitie. I can't wait to be your husband, and for you to be my wife. It feels like we've been waiting forever for this moment, but it's finally here now," he said, and then he resumed kissing her. The hall erupted in cheers once more, and the principal took the microphone back.

The rest of the graduating class was dismissed and left, though Jamie and Caitie's friends and families remained seated. They were happy to wait a little longer to congratulate their friends, since at the moment, all Jamie and Caitie cared about was celebrating with many kisses. No one minded and as soon as the two separated, there were plans to celebrate at the Beecham's house.

Everyone was going to celebrate the graduates, and the newly engaged couple. It was a new beginning for everyone involved. They all couldn't wait to see what would happen after Graduation, the wedding, and then whatever else life had planned for them at this new stage in their lives, and the future, which was just around the corner.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
